


The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat/rut, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Bucky, Prequel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Weird Biology, first time after Bucky comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been having painful, feverish events since he returned to Steve. He doesn't think he should be able to experience heats after the medical procedures done to him by HYDRA. It turns out he was wrong. He isn't quite himself yet but his body still knows who his mate is. History be damned, some things never change. </p><p>This is the prequel to 'The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And the Personal Business of Other Super Persons'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Winter Soldier Goes Into Heat （冬兵进入热潮期）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184250) by [cjx2228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228)



1995

               The Winter Soldier sits up to his chin in a snow bank. The white hood, white goggles, white gloves, and white RT-20 make him invisible in the soundless hills. The RT-20 fits against The Weapon perfectly. The Weapon holds the less deadly gun like it’s a dry twig.  Chambering the 20x110mm Hispano bullet, the rifle fires a 130 gram projectile at 850 meters per second. It punches through the armored car as easily as The Weapon would if it was 700 meters closer to the door of HYDRA’s (very recently deceased) premiere insider in the Serbian government. 

                He watches the car swerve off the road. He pulls the bolt and reloads the gun. He reloads and fires twice, once at the escaping driver and again at the bodyguard. They are dead when they hit the snowy ground. The Winter Soldier is only cruel when he’s told to be. His mission is complete. He should return to his extraction point now.

                He packs his gun and starts walking. He has been aware of the fact that he is running a fever for the past six hours. He’s also experiencing (crippling) abdominal cramps. He does not know why. He will tell no one of this. If he says nothing, maybe he will be put back into cryo before the fever burns through his brain completely. He knows it’s already begun. He can’t get the image of a certain profile out of his mind. The more he thinks of it the worse the pain becomes.

                If he is lucky, perhaps they will Wipe him before they freeze him again.

2014

                He doesn’t know how to tell Steve about the cramps. His _mate_ hasn’t noticed anything odd yet. Steve Rogers has too many tells to be healthy. Bucky is certain he would know if Steve detected something. He’s apparently the only one who doesn’t think it’s odd that Steve knows his body better than he does. If something is happening Steve will know.

 Steve kneads dough for the bread he’s making for dinner. Bucky watches him from the other side of the room. Bucky has a spot which he likes to sit in. He sits in his chair with his back to a concrete wall and eyes on the exits and entrances to the Tower’s common room.

                Bucky’s too uncomfortable to be hungry. His body feels things he can’t verbalize well enough to speak up about. The sensation is not unlike when he runs particularly hard and his muscles burn. But that doesn’t come close to describing the feeling he has inside of him now.

                “Buck, would you please turn the oven on for me?” Steve asks pleasantly, as if he hasn’t been secretly destroyed by every day that passes while he slowly has to accept that there is an imposter living in his mate’s ill-fitting skin. Bucky stands up but falters. Standing up is now suddenly painful for him. He makes no physical reaction. This will pass. It has to.

Months Later

                Bucky lets Steve touch him now. Not just small brushes of skin, touching everywhere with intent. Everywhere except there.

                Steve tells him the bond mark still counts even if they haven’t had penetrative sex since it was replaced on his neck. Steve assures him they’ve done it plenty enough times. Bucky has vague memories that can attest to that. Steve says they don’t have to do any of that if Bucky doesn’t want to. That is the problem though, Bucky has no idea what he wants.

                Bucky exhales slowly in the shower. He leans against the tile and cringes. Physical pain has become a part of his life again. He can still filter it out if he needs to, but as his personality comes back so does his humanity. Humanity hurts like a bitch.

                “Bucky?” Steve calls. Great, he thought Steve went for a run or something that was going to keep him away for a while. Steve’s dense when it comes to him(as I turns out), but even Steve isn’t going to miss the fact that this is his third ice cold shower in the six hours Bucky has been awake today. Bucky’s been trying to break this fever but it keeps coming back. “Buck?” Steve opens the bathroom door just as Bucky turns off the water. Bucky tries to act natural.

                “Hi.” So far so good. Steve looks at him oddly. He was correct in his assumption that Steve is not an idiot, he did notice.

                “Are you doing okay?” The alpha asks as he looks around the bathroom at the overturned box of (mostly useless) medicines and the thermometer. Normally JARVIS could just monitor Bucky’s temperature but Bucky disabled JARVIS’s censors in their suite as soon as he arrived.

                “I’m alright I guess. Just kinda…” He shrugs. “Hot.” Which is a weird thing to be in this winter weather. Awful debilitating pain is also weird, but he can’t tell Steve that because he’ll want to help.

                “How hot?” His interest is alarmingly purely medical.

                “103.” Bucky says as he rubs one of his eyes. “That’s okay for an omega right?” He remembers Steve saying something about that.

                “Well sometimes but not normally.” Steve walks out of the doorway and right up to the edge of the shower. “Do you mind if I-?” Steve gestures towards his own neck. Bucky tilts his head to the side in answer. Steve ducks his head down and presses the tip of his nose against his mate’s neck. Bucky’s knees go weak. He doesn’t care how out of control his body has suddenly become as he urgently wraps his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him closer. Steve lunges to catch him of course. The alpha’s face presses into the scent glands below his omega’s neck.

                 “STEVIE!” Bucky moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He hurts on the inside yet he can feel his cock taking interest in the new contact. “Aah!” He whines as his insides clench painfully.

                 “Something’s not right.” Steve says nervously. “Lean on me a little more let’s get you on the bed.” Bucky trusts him with his full weight. Steve carries him to the bed and sets him down. Bucky keeps his legs very firmly pushed together.

                 “What’s going on?” Bucky asks as he cringes. The internal burning is now bad enough that he’s willing to ask.

                 “I don’t know.” Steve shakes his head as he sits down next to him and searches him for clues. “I want to say this has got something to do with a heat but-.”

                 “I shouldn’t have those.” Bucky snarls in both pain and annoyance.

                 “I know Buck, but please trust me I think we need help. JARVIS call SHEILD we need medical attention.”

.oOo.

                   A nurse comes to Stark Tower looking as civilian as possible. The surgical mask and doctor’s bag makes this feel very HYDRA to Bucky. The people who worked on him at HYDRA always had this barely official vibe to them. Steve couldn’t know but this is actually more comforting than disturbing. He knows what to do when these people come for him. Sit down, shut-up, do what they tell you, don’t ask questions. It’s okay his handler, Steve, will take care of him.

                  Bucky has been tuning out what the nurse and Steve have been saying to each other. Steve seems to be concerned that the nurse wants to examine him. Part of it’s his proprietary alpha nature, the other part is all just Steve’s constant state of concern over his mate’s health. Bucky decides to submit to what this person wants. He stands up and sheds his towel. Steve watches him in shock. Bucky lays down on his back on the bed. He takes a deep breath and falls back into the mindset he goes into right before they put the biteplate in his mouth. Clear mind. It hurts less with fewer thoughts. This time he adds the extra action of spreading his legs so he can be examined.

                  The nurse looks from Steve to Bucky. Steve’s mouth hangs open. He hasn’t seen his mate like this in so long it must hurt to still be wearing pants. The nurse tries to remain professional. She bends down and puts a pair of gloves on.

                  Her brow pushes together as she just takes a cursory glance at the omega’s entrance. She looks up at her expressionless patient curiously.

                  “How long have you been experiencing this discomfort?”

                  “Six and a half hours.” He answers mechanically. His hole is an alarming, irritated looking color.

                  “Is it alright if I examine you with my hands?” She asks. Steve stiffens.

                  “I’d prefer it if you just walked me through how to do it.” Steve insists. In his current state of submission to medical examination it makes little difference to the omega. A nearly dormant part of Bucky’s mind tells him this is better. The nurse nods and gives Steve a pair of gloves. He puts lubricant on the fingers.

                  Bucky has a sense that the HYDRA techs that are working on him are really fucking around today. No wait, this is Steve. Steve is taking his good sweet time before he just puts his hand in him already.

                  “If it bothers you so much, let her do it.” Bucky says to his mate, not the HYDRA employee. Steve stutters something.

                  “No I can do it, just tell me what I’m supposed to do.” He says as he tries to get a hold of himself.

                  “Take your fingers and press the rim of his entrance and tell me if it feels firm or soft.” She instructs gently. Steve looks to Bucky to see if this is alright. Bucky gives him a speculative look.

                  “Okay then.” Steve says as he gently feels his mate with shaky hands. The muscle yields to his touch with surprising ease. He stops before he actually penetrates him. Bucky remains unresponsive on the surface. Internally he’s in worse discomfort than he’s felt all day. It feels like the parts of him just deep to where Steve touches him are trying to tie themselves in knots around a cactus.

                  The nurse(who ever she’s working for) applies lubrication to a thermometer. She hands it to Steve. Very gently Steve pushes the thin glass tube inside of him. Bucky closes his eyes as he allows the intrusion.

                  “Buck? Are you doing okay?” Steve asks as he looks at the temperature. “You’re running a worse fever.”

                  “I know.” He can feel his skin prickling under Steve’s grip. He tries to stay calm in front of the nurse but if she were not here he would be screaming.

                  “I think I know what the problem is based on what I’m seeing here.” The nurse tells them. “Some omegas after having extremely traumatizing experiences go into heats where they don’t scent or slick properly while their body is still experiencing heightened fertility.”

                  “Um, Bucky’s… he’s no longer fertile.” That’s the best Steve can do to explain.

                  “Even so, he might still be responding hormonally. If you feel inside of him the glands inside the cloaca will be painfully swollen with lubricant. The other pain is probably the normal heat related cramping. The other responses may or may not develop depending on the person, but if you massage the glands inside of him, the swelling will decrease and the stimulation may trigger the heat to progress more normally.”

                  Steve’s ears burn but he nods to her anyway and gives her the thermometer back. “Thank you. Um, I guess we’ll try that then.”

.oOo.

                  Steve takes a long time in the shower. He could have just jacked off in front of him, Bucky wouldn’t have minded.

                 “Steve...” Bucky calls him as he sweats and cramps on their bed. Steve comes out of the bathroom with underwear on. That seems unnecessary. Steve gulps when he sees his mate. Admittedly he hasn’t had much of a sex drive since Bucky fell from the train. Even once Bucky came back to him he really wasn’t comfortable thinking of things like that. Bucky’s lack of interest made it easy. Now however that he knows that his mate is in _heat_ , things are different. Bucky isn’t producing slick or giving off pheromones but that doesn’t mean he isn’t sexually aroused. Steve grabs a tube of lubcricant that’s gone untouched for months. Bucky watches him interestedly as Steve sits down in front of Bucky’s parted legs.

                 “I want you to know that just because we’re doing this it doesn’t mean we have to do anything else.” Steve tells him firmly as he applies a lot of lube to his fingers. “I’m just doing this so you feel better. If you feel better or if this does more harm than good, we can stop and just go to sleep or something.” Bucky groans softly. His insides clench together unpleasantly. His hole feels so sore. Inside the walls of his cloaca are starting to have this _inching_ sensation. He wets his lips.

                 “I get it. Go ahead.” Bucky instructs. He bites his lips as he watches Steve fumble to set the lube out of the way. His underwear does a poor job of hiding his massive erection. His alpha’s dick intimidates him slightly. He tries not to think about it most of the time. At the moment it isn’t so scary. His insides constrict in pulses. “Ah!” Bucky cries in pain.

                  Steve steels his nerves. Bucky is hurting, he needs his help. He just has to touch him. This should be easy, he’s done this before hundreds of times. He takes a deep breath and imitates the way he used to touch his mate. He slides a hand comfortingly up and down Bucky’s thigh. Gently he rubs the irritated ring of muscle he’s about to breach with his fingers. Bucky’s breath shudders. The omega’s prick begins to firm up. Bucky clearly isn’t fighting this physically. Steve really just needs to do this already.

                 “Relax.” He tells Bucky. “Breath out.” Bucky does as he’s told. As his mate exhales Steve pushes the tip of his finger inside him.

                 “Eha!” Bucky clenches his eyes against the sting of it. It’s the tenderness of his skin not the stretch that’s bothering him. The cramping is only getting worse. He nods to Steve instructing him to continue.

                  The omega’s world sizzles. He arches his back off the bed as he screams in over whelming pleasure. That itch inside him was never as bad as it is when Steve’s finger presses up against one of his painfully swollen glands.  Steve presses harder into the hot flesh to try and give Bucky what he so clearly wants. He’s barely done anything at all and Bucky’s in ecstasy. “Ahhhhh! Alpha!” Bucky’s tearing up. Steve hasn’t heard him call him that since they were horny teenagers. Steve twists his finger around inside his mate as he discovers the nurse was right. The inside of Bucky’s hole is burning hot and swollen. Every gland his touches oozes with built up slick that Bucky hasn’t been properly excreting. His hand is coated in seconds. Bucky’s jaw opens and closes as he gasps. Steve’s fingers scratch the itch inside him so sweetly. “More!” He needs it deeper. He has rows off glands inside him that need this attention. He wants it harder. It hurts and yet it feels so good to have his glands touched. His dick lies erect against his stomach. Steve is so hard he could scream too. He wants to touch himself but he’d ruin any pretense that he is doing this for medical reasons.

                 “Buck!” He pushes a second finger inside of him. The omega pushes his legs all the way apart. “I don’t know if I can-!”

                 “More!” Bucky moans. He clenches his toes. “I want more! Not enough I-I! I want you!” The omega cries.

                 “Hhhaa!” Steve yells breathily. “Buck I want to but I don’t think I can do this without touch-!” He breathes through his nose.

                 This scent is incredible. Every thought Steve has stops. His body stills and then shivers. The erection he already had gets even more solid. His hips jerk slightly. The muscles in his back flex. He takes a few deep breathes. He’s only aware of one thing now and that’s his mate’s scent.

                 He hasn’t smelled like this in seventy years. Bucky whines breathily as his stomach cramps and his walls compress around Steve’s fingers. Bucky is scenting. He’s in heat. Not just some kind of half heat, actual pheromone producing heat. Steve’s body is tumbling after him into rut. He’s going to have to fuck him. There is no way around it. With that scent and that look, he’s going to have to fuck him.

                 The Steve Bucky has become accustomed to since his return melts away as he takes in his heat scent. Bucky moves his hips so that Steve continues to touch where he needs it. Steve has gone still. The omega knows it’s only the calm before the storm. Steve’s eyes are black and far off. His alpha’s mouth hangs open slightly as he huffs. Bucky takes a curious sniff. His eyes roll back into his head. Oh sweet fucking hell that’s good. He makes a high pitched whimpering noise before looking back up at Steve. The alpha is at war with himself inside his head. Bucky takes pity on him.

                 “I want you to- uh! Fuck me!” Bucky manages as his insides hurt him again. Steve can feel how his walls press up against each other. That’s enough for him. If Bucky tells him he wants him to, that’s plenty enough for him. Steve sits up and pulls his underwear off. The sight of his freed cock sets another string of cramps off. “AH! Need you!” Steve’s fingers work inside him vigorously. Slick drips out of him in waves as his fingers withdraw. “AH!” Steve pulls his fingers out. This is not going to feel good for the omega. He hasn’t been penetrated like this is in seventy years. He’s not nearly prepared for Steve’s girth but Steve cannot slow down even as he has these thoughts.

                Bucky knows it’s going to hurt, but he also knows once his ass swallows up his mate’s huge cock he’s going to feel so good.

                Steve clenches and unclenches his eyes. “On your- ugh- back!” His hips are out of his control as they roll forward. Siting up is painful for Bucky. Steve manhandles him over in one fast twist.

                “Eh!” Bucky cries as Steve lifts his hips up. The omega’s insides clench so tightly nothing short of being forced open is going to give him any relief. Steve kisses the line of Bucky’s spine once, twice before he kisses the dimples in the small of his mate’s back. Bucky’s eyes are glazed over and watery.

                “Breathe!” Steve tells his mate. Bucky nods his forehead into the bed. Steve pushes the thick head of his cock up against his mate’s tender hole with as much gentleness as his rut crazed mind can give. Steve’s exhale is a growl. Bucky’s knees struggle to gain purchase on the bed but his alpha is lifting him too high for them to touch. He pants wildly.

                “Stevie!” He whimpers as he digs his fingers into the mattress. Steve pushes forward into the tight ring of Bucky’s ass. “Ahhh!” Bucky winces as he’s stretched. Steve isn’t giving him enough time to adjust but he doesn’t care, the pain feels good. This is exactly what he needs. Steve growls and bares his teeth as he keeps his eyes clenches tightly shut. Sweat drips down his back. As he sweats, his body pumps out pheromones broadcasting what’s happening inside his head. Bucky can taste the proprietary feeling in his warm alpha musk. His sore glands swell up with more slick for Steve to fuck out. Bucky quivers as his ass takes in just the head. The rut has made Steve even bigger than he normally is. Bucky has no memory of what his mate’s cock normally feels like but this feels just shy of intolerably large inside him. He still wants it so bad. “Ahhh!” He screams as Steve’s resolve gives out completely and he starts pushing deeper into his mate. Instinct has Steve clawing at his mate’s hips as he forces his length into his omega. Bucky tries to squirm forward but Steve holds him firmly in place. The Weapon rips a chunk out of their mattress. Bucky’s eyes burst open. Steve pushes deeper inside him than his fingers could reach. The glands there are untouched and still painfully engorged. Tears fall from Bucky’s eyes as his ass cramps around his mate. The pressure on his dick makes the alpha gasp. He straightens up so he’s less bent over his mate. He thrusts into the omega’s cramped hole twice before he’s finally completely seated inside him.

                Bucky sees stars. He barely felt his own erection on the brink of coming until he’s ejaculating onto the covers. The omega pants and keens with pleasure but pays little attention to the orgasm otherwise. All his senses are wrapped like a vice around the cock in his ass. Steve bends forward and sets Bucky’s knees down. He lets himself savor the feeling of being inside his omega and wraps his arms around his mate’s middle.

                “Stevie?” Bucky whimpers. He wipes his tearful eyes on the bed under his face. Steve doesn’t respond verbally. He shifts himself so he can get better leverage. Bucky bites his lip and plants his face into the mattress in anticipation for what’s about to happen. It’s going to hurt but he wants it so desperately he’d be willing to tolerate anything to take his mate’s cock.   

                Steve lets out a gravelly, animalistic groan as he pulls himself out of his omega’s ass. Slick rushes out of the released glands. It’s so much relief Bucky doesn’t know how to do anything but scream into the mattress. Steve forces himself back into his mate’s wet passage and it’s like heaven. That itch Bucky has been suffering with is being scratched with every stroke inside him. “AH! FUCK ME!” He screams as he pushes his ass back against his mate’s hips. “FUCK ME! ALPHA!” Steve takes a bruising grip on Bucky’s hips and thrusts.

                He speeds up in a daze. His mate’s encouraging cries and his overwhelming heat scent fuel every rough thrust. Distantly he worries he’s hurting his mate. Slick gushes out of his hole on every outstroke from all of his tortured, congested glands. That makes him feel like this is good for the omega. It’s certainly good for him.

                Every thrust into his mate’s body feels like the first right thing he’s felt since he woke up in this century. His mind might be flooded with endorphins but it’s not just the rut or the rough sex that’s making him feel this incredible. Nothing has been okay since he woke up. More accurately, nothing has been okay since Bucky fell from that train. He thrusts harder and grips tighter at just the most cursory thought of that nightmare. Losing his mate made him ready to die. Getting him back again was nothing short of miraculous. At least he felt that way at first. He has to remind himself of that when the reality of how horrible Bucky’s life has been sets in. Here he is having sex with his mate for the first time since he got back and it’s only out of necessity. Bucky endured so much torture how could Steve force him to do anything he doesn’t want? He silently prays that Bucky isn’t just spewing nonsense now and that when this is all over Bucky won’t hate him for what he’s doing to him. It’s hard to think about Bucky not wanting this, Bucky used to live for when they could get a moment alone to go be together during the war. After Zola, Bucky said being with Steve was the only thing that made him feel like him. He wonders who Bucky feels like right now.

                His rational brain thinks through all this while his rut brain growls possessively and pounds his mate’s ass over and over again. Bucky swallows and grunts as he comes for a second time. He shakes from the force of it. Steve doesn’t stop thrusting as he presses himself against his mate’s back. In juxtaposition to the rough treatment he’s giving the rest of his body, Steve strokes Bucky’s cock. Despite the fact he’s come twice he’s still hard in Steve’s hand. He lightly touches him reverently. Bucky sobs nonsense into the bed. His awareness snaps to his ass where he can feel something changing. It takes his cloudy mind a few thrusts to figure out what he’s feeling. His alpha’s base is expanding.

                “Oooooh!” He cries as the difference becomes enough to stretch him even further. Steve sits up and takes a handful of Bucky’s hair. The pain in his scalp and the pain in his ass fuse and rewire to pleasure. Everything in between those two points buzzes. “Hard-er!” Bucky pleads. Steve obliges. He has to push harder to fit his growing knot in and out of his mate. The thickness at the base of Steve’s cock makes Bucky feel like he’s about to burst. He weakly comes again but it’s nothing compared to the wave of relief he can feel building just inside his hole where he’s about to get knotted. “AHHH!” He’s so close. Steve can barely move inside of him. Bucky’s body contracts and releases around that hard length and the huge ring that’s got him feeling too full.

                “Guaah!” Steve shouts and then rumbles in his chest as he comes. Steve curls around his mate as he fills the omega up with his seed. Bucky grips onto the bed and grimaces. “Bucky?” Steve manages between short breaths. Bucky groans and tries desperately to move in some way that will spark that tipping feeling that will make him orgasm. “What’s wrong?” Steve huffs but he’s a lot more coherent now that he’s come.

                “I can’t!” Bucky cries in frustration.

                “Shh! Yes you can. Hold your breath and concentrate.” Steve rotates his hips so that his knot rubs up against the places that gives the omega the most pleasure. Bucky feels it, rubs against it, and gasps.

                “Uh!” He presses his face into the mattress as he hits his peek and finally gets to really come. Steve kisses his shoulder and the back of his neck.

                “Come on.” He rolls them so they’re on their sides. The omega pulsates internally to stimulate further release from the alpha. It feels so good for both of them. “Are you okay?” Steve asks. Bucky hums.

                “Bite me.” He says softly. Steve smiles.

                “I already have, Buck.”

                “Do it again.” He mumbles as he nuzzles his pillow. Steve pushes Bucky’s long hair away from his neck and kisses their bonding mark.

                “Here?” He asks as his eyes start to water. This is exactly what Bucky used to be like when they were knotted together. Bucky nods slowly.

                “Right there.” He gulps. Steve presses as kiss to the scar one more time before he bites, not hard enough to break the skin, just enough to hurt. Bucky moans and presses his ass against Steve’s hips. Steve strokes him adoringly as he nibbles and sucks on his mate’s neck. Bucky blissfully falls asleep, satisfied that all the awful in the world can wait until tomorrow.

.oOo.

Seven weeks and Four days later.

                This is stupid. Why is he doing this? He’s infertile. Not even that, he’s been fucking sterilized! The Winter Soldier cannot become … the word alone makes him uncomfortable. He strongly considers shoplifting the whole supply of pregnancy tests but he decides against it at the last second. He buys ten at home pregnancy tests and flips off some girl who gives him a weird look. He wants to be sure.

                When the first test comes back positive he gets up to go do something to take his mind off it. Maybe some therapeutic sniping or some knife throwing practice. He doesn’t even make it outside the bathroom before he’s clamoring to open a box to take another test.

                The evidence is damning. He’s pregnant.


End file.
